Ryoma's Birthday
by LovelessAlways
Summary: It's another day, another Christmas Eve. However, it's also Ryoma's birthday. What will his lovers have in store for him today? OT5 TezuSanaAtoFujiRyo


**So…Hello everybody. I know I made promises-I think-to continue my stories, but I really do not know when my reluctance to continue them(along with my low self-esteem) will fade. However, in one of my stories, someone will die. In one of them, there will be non-con. In one, there will be betrayals. I will not say which, but there will. **

**Now on to something else! I wrote this story, one shot or not, because it's Ryoma's birthday! I really got stuck with this idea and couldn't resist writing/typing it down. The pairing will obviously be OT5. Well for this story anyways. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or anything affiliated with it. All I own are the fantasies in my twisted mind.**

**Warning: There will be Slash, so if you do not like boyxboy (or in this case, boyxboyxboyxboyxboy), then I suggest that you do not read this.**

**Now onto the story!**

Ryoma dreaded leaving the comfort of his bed today. Well, he dreaded leaving it every day, but today was the one he dreaded the most. For you see, today was December 24, Christmas Eve. Now don't get him wrong, he didn't hate Christmas Eve, he actually _loved_ it. After all, he got tennis supplies and Ponta.

No, it was the fact that today was also his birthday. His oyaji always brought up the day when he was born. It was utterly mortifying. It was also the day his lovers of three years(yes lovers as in plural) overdid themselves. They always came up with extravagant things. Though Ryoma knew the reason why Keigo and Syusuke did it-the former being rich and the latter doing it because he wanted to, he did not understand why Kunimitsu and Genichirou did it. They were always calm, stoic, and didn't seem to be the type to overdo anything. Though they were wild in bed, Ryoma absently thought. He blushed at that thought.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the golden-eyed boy teen slid out of his cover and shuffled to the bathroom. After doing his morning business, he went downstairs and into the dining room where his family was waiting, albeit reluctantly. And, as if on cue, his oyaji started talking aloud.

"Oi seshounen," Nanjirou started, "It's your birthday isn't it?"

Ignoring his dad, Ryoma said a soft 'Itadakimasu' before digging into his food. Japanese, just the way he liked it. However, he couldn't help but choke on his food when his dad said something only a hentai would.

"I remember when they hung you upside down and spanked your bottom. You cried so loudly." His oyaji snickered. "I bet that you're loud in bed too, what with all your lover boys in the same room."

Face beet red, Ryoma hurriedly left his seat and went to the front, slightly reveling the scolding his dad got, and slipped on his shoes. Shouting an 'I'm leaving,' the emerald haired teen rushed out the door and walked to Seishun Gakuen AKA Seigaku. While Ryoma was in his last year of middle school, his lovers were in their second year of high school. Sighing softly, he silently thought what his lovers were going to do today. He expected limos, balls, expensive clothes, fancy dinners, and even a festival(they did that last year). However, what greeted him when he was at the gates of Seigaku had his eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

The reason? In front of the shocked teen were Rikkaidai, Hyotei, Fudomine, and Yamabuki tennis teams. In between them and him was a cake the size of his own body and around it, his lovers.

"Happy Birthday Echizen/Ryoma/Ryo-chan/Ochibi!" they chorused.

Stepping back slightly, Ryoma processed everything before straightening up and turning to his lovers, head down.

Worried that they did something to hurt their little neko-chan, Kunimitsu, Keigo, Syusuke, and Genichirou stepped in front of Ryoma to see what was wrong. What they didn't expect however was for Ryoma to hug them and smile softly at them.

"Thank you." he said softly to his shocked lovers.

Snapping out of their stupor, the four taller teens looked down at him and smiled, making Ryoma's chest flutter. Suddenly, however, they all had devious smirks on their faces-even the two most stoic ones-and grabbed his arms and legs and carried him to an awaiting limo. It suddenly drove off when they were inside, sound kisses and moans filling the whole trip there, the cake and the tennis teams all but forgotten.

**_~Owari~_**

**

* * *

**

So, how'd ya like it? I think I did horribly but meh.

**Anyways I have something to tell you guys. I have recently finished and revised most of my chapters, and will be reposting sometime next year(hopefully) if my reluctantness- is that a word-disappears. If not, then I will force myself to type it.**

**That's all! Please R&R**


End file.
